all the pretty little ponies
by timidwolfhazel
Summary: the ducks are in for a big surprise when phil gets a note from his neice. phils sister passed away and she left her 17 year old daughter the ranch. some one is trying to sabage the ranch, can they make her mothers dreams come true, or will it be lost.
1. dear uncle

"let me guess another photo shoot?" phil was at it once again, making all of them fall for one of his get rich quick schemes. What ever it was this time they were not going along with it.

"phil what ever it is we have to stay here. Dragunuss is out there. If we leave for one minute who knows what havoc will be unleashed"

"but this has nothing to do with hockey. it has to do with this letter I am holding in my hand"

he left up his hand and waved the letter in their faces, as if the letter was a contract to life itself. It was his little baby right at the moment. Wildwing rolled his eyes in annoyness.

"well dude would you tell us what this letter is all about"

nosedive piped in as he himself waited to hear what was phils great news. Phil was standing there for over twenty minutes and still had not spilled the beans. He told them this was the first time in years he got a letter form his niece in nashville. Then he went ahead bragging about how great she was. How many awards she won in horse jumping, rodeos, all that fun stuff. So their was another perfectionist in the family.

"this letter is from my niece over in Nashville"

there beaks fell in aghast at the mention of the word niece. There was a first for everything.

"What? Was it something I said?"

Mallory was the first to gain herself.

"phil you are an uncle."

"what I person like me is not allowed to have family. How shallow can you ducks be"

relizing that what they were thinking was quite indeed as phil put is shallow grin spoke up.

"every one deserves family in their life"

"thanks"

"so could you at least tell us what is in the letter"

at that point he dropped his arm and the look on his face was to much.

"will um see the thing was, I never really got to reading it yet"

now this time every one gave a great big sigh. Tanya walked over and yanked the letter out of his hand.

"someone with brains should at least read the letter"

she sat down, she lightly put a slit in the envolope. She ever so carefully opened it up, as if this was precios cargo. When every one could seee the fine crisp white paper with writing come out they all gathered round.

With a clear of her throat she read on

" _dear uncle phil, I know I have not recently wrote you for along time. You know how much my father hates you. How he says you can be a jerk at times. I really wanted to write you so many times. Well now is the chance. My father left us a year ago. Yes I know I have no excuse why its been a year. Well that was not why I wrote you this letter………."_

Tanya had to stop. She skimmed ahead before she actually told them. She happened to see the look of love on his face. If he loved his sister as much as the letter read then that smug face would isapear buy the next sentence.

"phil did you love your sister"

"with my whole heart. Are you going to read anymore"

she placed the letter on her lap before she turned to the rest fo her teammates.

"does any one else want to read. I don't what you to all feel left out"

thye all reached out to grabb for it. Nosedive would have had it if Mallory did not garb it out of his hands.

"hey I had that"

"sorry kid finders keepers losers weepers. Now where were we. Ah yes here we go

_the reason why I wrote to you uncle Phil was because I have some bad news. My mother, your sister was recently killed by a car crash……………………_"

she dropped the note unto dukes lap. She could not read anymore. She turned her face towards phil. The look on his face was devastating. It was in-between disbelief and sorrow. For once he was not talking, he was extremely quite.

"phil…..i am so sorry phil"

for once wing saw that phil was in a way just like them. He did indeed care.

"phil…..maybe it would be best if you read the rest"

"wildwing he is in to much pain to read this. Seeing as I now have it I could read some more. _I wanted to inform you that the funeral is on Tuesday january fifth. I know my mother and myself would love to have you there. If you were to come there well be more we would have to talk about. Something that has nothing to do with my mothers funeral……._ I wonder what it is she wantes to talk about."

"I have no idea. I am no mind reader I never even meet her"

" I wasn't asking you dive" 

"yah I kinda figured that out. Couled I read the rest"

there wa sno need to protest. He corrigibly haneded him the letter"

"_I have sent seven tickets in hereas well. Seven why do ask. Well I heard that you are the manager of a team. Congrats. And I heard they are extremely smart, no duh. I need help uncle and I have a feeling these alien ducks could help. Did I forget to mention that the Nashville predators are in town. Of course hits were they live. They know I am your niece and they would very much like to meet the duck. All I know is that I am asking you to please come and pray with us at my moms funeral._here bro I give you the p.s. to read"

"_p.s. Greggy and Bo would love to see you again. _Phil who is Greggy and Bo."

"Greggy is a german Shepard while Bo is a thourobred"

" a horse?"

" yes she lives on a ranch"

"great ducks going to a farm. I could just see the head lines"

duke laughed at the little remark that dive pulled off.

"who even said that we are planning to go. I am not going to clean up horse dirt"

"Mallory you won't need to clean up anything. We are not going" wing looked at all of his team. He could not afford leaving here when the suarinas are at large.

" we all must go with our hearts. Even when our brains are telling us different. And my heart is telling me this girl needs our help" grin put on a strong face

"wait did I forget to mention that she also has a ice rink"

dive practically fell off the couch.

"were do I sign up?"

Tanya pulled out her laptop.

"if my calculations are right this may actually help us out with endurance. I heard that farmers have a lot of workd to do. It does not matter how much they eat because by the end of the week they would not of gained a single pound. I would like to go"

wildwing knew he could not afford losing three teammates and as much as he would hate to admit it. This sounded quite fun. He could sure learn a lot.

"what do the rest of you say?"

"as much as I don't like the thought of being knee high in manure I got to say phil need us there and kicking those predators behinds would be the icing untop of the cake. I Mallory is in"

"I am the last one. I think this would be a great experience. I have always wanted to learn how ride to those horses ever since I caught a race on the television. Yes I would like to go"

"well then team pack your bags. We are heading to Nashville"


	2. tea anyone?

It was so much simpler then they thought, with phil being in the migrator and all. They all thought that he would be just the same. Talkative, but he scarcely made a single noise. Duke was the only one who got a single peep from him.

"hey phil, what does your niece look like?"

phil left up his head, anyone could see were the teasr streaked his face. He stared right into dukes one good eyes before saying the one word that popped into him mouth.

"shes…..nice"

and that was that. No more popped out. Nosedive turned his head around from his seat. He stared at phil with the only concern look he had.

"nice…..huh can't wait to meet her" he turned his attention back to the front of the car. Phil changed dramatically over the course of two days.

"so wing were is this place."

"if the directions are correct we should be there in another thirty minutes."

"hmm. It sure is taking a long time. And I can't take this silence."

He bent down and started to play with the radio.

"lets see what songs are playing in Nashville. Hmm country, country, ohhh and more country."

Mallory was getting quite annoyed with dive. He whent through the sations playing twice. There was only three stations playing pop songs and he said they were not his type of songs.

"just pick a stupid station all ready"

"whoa touchy. Ok ok I will stop……right…….here"

"ok next song we have playing is a lullaby of sorts. It is called all the pretty little ponies."

"come on dive. We don't wan't to listen to no lullaby. Change the station"

wing was in no mood to fall asleep.

"wait don't. leave it here"

every ones eyes stopped on phil. His first full sentence.

"please this was my sisters favorite song. Just leave it on this station"

they all nodded as they could hear the song begin to play.

Hush-a-Bye  
Don't You Cry  
Go To Sleep My Little Baby  
When You Wake You Shall Have  
All The Pretty Little Ponies

In Your Bed  
Mamma Said  
Babies Riding Off To Dream Land  
One By One  
They've Begun  
Dance And Prance For Little Baby

Blacks And Bays  
Dapples And Grays  
Running In The Night  
When You Wake  
You Shall Have  
All The Pretty Little Ponies

Can't You See The Little Ponies  
Dance Before Your Eyes  
All The Pretty Little Ponies  
Will Be There When Your Arise

Can't You See The Little Ponies   
Dance Before Your Eyes  
All The Pretty Little Ponies  
Will Be There When Your Arise

Hush-a-Bye  
Don't You Cry  
Go To Sleep My Little Baby  
When You Wake  
You Shall Have  
All The Pretty Little Ponies

All The Pretty Little Ponies

(Hush-Bye Don't You Cry)

The moment the song ended they all kept quite. For around that time phil was sobbing his heart out. This was a side of phil they never seen. The side they have always wanted to see but now they wished they had the old phil back.

"we all know who sang that. She is not famous for singing but we had to get her to record that song for us. Now we have her play at least once a week. Now today we have some horrible news about her. We just learnt that indeed she has died. We are sad to say that cassia brown, or as others call her sweet cas. Has passed away. I have a message from her family, we grieve sadly for her, she was a great mother, daughter, sister, and friend to us all. We will take donations for the ranch. And yes to all those who are wondering we will keep the ranch running for as long as we live. Our hearts go out to you brown family. Especially you ashen, that ranch now lays on your shoulder"

they did not need to ask phil anything, because in a way they all ready knew that that cas was his sister.

They were turning a corner when phil spoke up. That song lightened his mood.

" its just right up ahead. Ti is so beautiful. Right behind it there is beautiful rolling hills. She let her horses run around in the filed back there. It was such a beautiful sight that every one said it was just like a painting. The house is magnificent, brown maple. It is not like all those other farm houses. This one is grand, but at the same time it Is not a mansion. The barns are big. There is thirty horses I believe. 10 cows, 4pigs, 5 alpacas, 6 cats, 13 sheep,6 ducks,12 chickens, oh and three dogs."

"so in other words we will have our hands full" duke had a look of disgust on his face

"great I will get my nails dirty"

"hey look we are here"

they all turned to the right of their seats. From the windows they could see just as phil put it. Their was 20 horses running in the padlocks. Cows roaming in the pastures. Chickens picking at the seed. But it was the whole grand of it that made them all stand. The house was all brown, was very long. Had two pillars, a roof that extended out on all sides. They had a porch the when from one side of the house to the other. The arch way that you first whent through was white mahogany and big. You had to strain your neck to read what it said. "Browns second chance ranch. Were we give all beings a second chance to life"

"whoa and if I knew that they were this fancy I would of brought my bowtie."

As they got closer they could see the detail of the house better. There was a rocking chair on the porch, a swing on one end, and a white outdoor couch on the other side. There was a painted window on the front of the house. It had the head of a horse. There was flowers hanging from the roof of the house. And under every window was a bunch of flower s as well. They saw as a little old lady came walking out. Right behind came a 40 yeard old looking women. And behing her came a pretty looking 17 year old red curly haired female.

"my niece…..nice huh"

"yep nice" they all chorused in.

wildwing stopped the migratory before he took a look around.

"umm wing on second thought I would rather go home"

he turned around to the ducks. There was a look on their faces that said oh this was a bad idea. He could feel it to.

"it may as well be to late for that"

"well then we go home you may as well call me sir dive. Because by the end of this vacation I will be bowing and have more manners then we had wins"

"that will be a first little bro"

phil grabbed his suitcases and was the first to battle the fresh air of Nashville. The moment he stepped out, his neice came running over to him.

"uncle phil it is so great to see you again. How long has it been five years"

"yep close to that. My how have you grown. You were so long and gangly before now look at you. You've grown into your shape, and my I have to say you grown into I fine young women. Were this boy of yours, because I know you must have at least one boy, if not then thousand chasseing after you."

"nope, just greggy. And speaking of the devil here he comes"

at that moment a big but lovable german Shepard came running out of the house. He ran full speed towards phil. He sniffed his hand before he thought he was al right to lick. And did he ever lick.

What the ducks expected she would look like was not at all what they saw right now. For someone who lived in a grand house, she did not look at all rich. She was wearing a dingy blue cowboy hat. She had on a light jacket, faded jeans, and boots that were two seasons out of stock. She was a total cow girl.

Tanya picked up her bags and said with a brave face.

"its about time we intro…intro… told them who we are"

she walked out of the car with so much bravery that all the others had to as well.

"ahh and this is my team. The mighty ducks"

they all introduces them selves, which in a grand total took two minutes. But by the end they new each other and what they were called.

"ashen, that is a different name"

"it means white."

Nosedive could not think. He could not believe that someone as hot and pretty as her could not have nay one chasing after her. Even he a duck was feeling weak in the knees. The german Shepard was walking around sniffing everyone. Pressing his head against there legs. At first no one noticed him which he did not like. But then the big one bent down and petted his head.

"all creatures should be have someone care for them as well. Are you being left out little one?"

he gave him a little lick before he tried to get the others attention. The red head like master gave him a little scratch on his head. The spiked yellow one shied away. The longed haired dofus, now his type he stayed away from. The one eye now he was difficult. Greggy placed a paw on his leg. He rubbed his head against him. He did everything and more before he got his attention. And all it was, was a little smile.. One eye….. friend…..maybe. Now it was to the alpha. He every one listened to. When he told them to follow master to the house they obeyed. He followed them all closely. Running around them, through their legs. The red one stepped on his tail, but it was by accident even though he decide to stay away from those boots for a while. Alpha stopped to allow all of his pack inside first. Greggy sat down right beside him. He turned his head and stared right up at him. He was staring right down at him.

"so you are the man of the house I am guessing."

He had no idea what was coming out of his mouth but it sounded friendly.

"and what is your name?"

he tipped his head to one side as he listened to this ones voice. Their was a keen of interest in his blue eyes. The alpha bent down and touched the collar around his neck.

"huh Gregory. Of course a gentlemen name for a grand place. Hmm nickname greggy. Well then greggy it is nice to meet."

"greggy come on inside"

with the call of his name he knew it was one of the substitue masters. He better hurry if he does not want to get in trouble. With a dash and a bark he ran into the house. Alpha…..part of the pack.


End file.
